Les fantomes du tribunal
by Amy Quirrell
Summary: Première FF sur L&O Scottie Fold grande amie de Jack Mc Coy et cousine d'Abbie Carmichael est acusé d'avoir tué le premier juré d'une affaire qu'elle à perdu face a son ami. saison 12 milieu
1. Prologue

"Les fantomes du tribunal"

Prologue

Le vent souflait dans les abres en fleur de central park. Des odeurs, plus ou moins agréables ce mélait, chatouillant les narines. Qu'il était bon de ce reposer après une semaine New-Yorkaise typiquement surmené. Il n s'en plaignait pas! Il avait une bonne situation, des enfants agréables et une patronne qu'il considérait plus comme une amie même si, travaille oblige, il ne ce rencontraient pas ailleurs.  
Tous aurais put être "tous rose" mais en cette après midi de printemps dominical, même si l'heur était à la fête, elle était plutot amer cette fête! Jhon J. Mc Coy, le plus grand substitu du barreau de New-York allait se séparé de l'une de ces meillieur assitante qu'il est eu après Claire Kincaid...Abbie Carmaichael!

Son regard d'un brun foncer se braqua sur une longue chevelure noir. Ellle était des plus rayonnante dans sa robe fleurie qui contrastait avec son même sempiternel tailleur gris qu'elle mettait lors des procès. Il la vis regardez ça montre avec agacement. Soupirant il en fit autand avant de répliqué:

"Elle est en retard!"

Jack remonta les manche de sa chemise et ferma les yeux exécédé. Abbie quand à elle ce laissa tombé à ces coté sur le banc.

- Je lui avait pourtant di 14h! Il déjà et quart! Encore 5 minute et si la "Petite Féline" n'apparait pas...tant pis pour elle!

Le substitut réprima un rire. "La Petite Féline"! C'est comme ça qu'elle appellait ça cousine Scottie Fold lorcqu'elle lui en voulait pour une raison quelquonque. Ce qui n'était pas faux en vérité. La jeune avocate, de son vrai nom Ophélia Folder, avait une faiblesse particulière pour les boule de poil à quatre pattes au point de ce faire appeler par le nom d'une des race féline quelque peut assez rare...

(étant dans un cyber je ne peut pas finir mais promis vous aurais la suite dans pas longtemsp je vais essayé!)

Mais ce n'était pas cette amour maladive pour les chat que sa cousine et lui reprochait à la jeune avocate de 24 ans, c'était son inéxactitude à leur rendez-vous quotidien!  
Soudain il entendit courire derière eux et une tornade bleu vains s'affaller à lea droite du procureur.

Désolé...j'ai...fait aussi...vite...que j'ai pu! Fit Scottie, entrecoupé de longue respiration pour reprendre son soufle. jack soupira.

- Inccorigible! rétorqua-t-il simplement avant de refermé les yeux et penchez sa tête en arrière.

- DEUX HEURE c'est DEUX HEURE! Non pas deux et quart! C'est tout de même notre dernièer jour enssemble et mon nouveau travail ne me permettra pas forcément d'avoir un dimanche de libre! Scottie secoua la tête...Parfois Abbie en faisait trop.

- Ca va...Ca va! Faut pas abusé non plus! Après tu va ma dire que les procès ce déroule tous les jour fériés?

- Bien! Coupa Jack, Puisque tu est enfin arrivé ne perdons plus de temps et profitons de cette bel après-midi de printemps!

Il ce redressa et invita ses compagnes à faire de même et leur offri ses bras. Abbie lui pris amicalment son bras gauche tandis que Scottie timidement lui pris le droit. Il aurait voulu à ce moment la que le temps ce fige.  
L'une d'elle allait partir mais une autre après tous resterait...fidele à elle même. Ophélia, il le savait, l'admirait démesurément. Il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas l'avoir remarqué, penssa-t-il en regardant les boucle chatain de la "Petite féline" qui lui chatouillait le bras. Le substitut aficha un immensce sourire à la percpect-ive de cette après midi mémorable qu'il avait organisé pour le départ d'Abbie. Pourquoi ce plaindre après tous? Procureur craint et respecter...en compagnie de deux charmante femme. Que rêver de mieux? Une image s'insinua dans ça tête...Voilà pourquoi le départ d'Abbie le laissait amer... 


	2. la Chambre 5

Bonjour!! Voilà après près d'une année d'absence la suite de ma fiction L and O qui était endormis sur le forum du site officiel français...

Chapitre 1: La chambre 5

La nuit commençais à tombé sur New-york. Les phares des voitures, les lumières des appartements et les feux de circulation faisaient de la "grosse pomme" le reflet de la nuit étoilée. La façade du palais de justice voyais passé les ombres des nombreux criminels ayant franchit leur porte affin d'y être tous jugé pour leurs crimes implacables. Pour un début de soirée le palais était plutôt d'une activité extraordinaire. A croire que la justice n'avait pas d'heure pour ce couché. Dans un couloir familier seul un bureau assez modeste semblait en activité. Un bureau peut conventionnel ou sur la porte vitrée ont pouvait y lire "Scottie Fold Avocate". Une seule pièce résumait donc un cabinet indépendant. Mais ce qui faisait sa particularité, c'était non seulement la proximité d'un bureau d'un certain substitut mais aussi le fait que les avocats indépendants avaient plutôt leur bureau au cœur de Manhattan plutôt qu'au tribunal! Mais ont ne pouvait pas dire que Scottie était une avocate des plus banal! Non pas par son nom félin mais à sa particularité d'avoir à son âge déjà une clientèle dont elle à toujours rêver mais en plus d'avoir un son actif plusieurs procès de gagné dont une bonne dizaine contre le même dit substitut qui était étrangement pas très loin! Une jeune femme aux longs cheveux bouclé et indiscipliné regardait fixement un dossier l'air ailleurs. Ce n'était vraiment pas la grande forme. Rare étaient les procès perdu. Seul quelques un par ci par là. Mais cela n'en faisait pas une habitude. Résigné elle ferma le dossier et alla le rangé dans un tiroir avant de soupiré d'un air navré!

"Affaire Classé!"

Vieux précepte d'enfance: "pas de travaille à la maison" ! S'étaient ses mots d'ordre! Il y en avait déjà assez de devoir trimer toute la journée (même la présence du dit substitut n'y changeais rien!) sans pour autant le soir ramener de la grande lecture genre dossier à rallonge! Heureusement qu'avoir son indépendance arrangeais les choses. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'ambition et elle prouvait à toute la profession que l'argent n'était pas que ça dans la vie, même très chère, de la bonne ville de la réussite social et matériel.

Elle fit le tour de la pièce pour voir si elle n'avait rien oublié, remit une paire de lunettes sur son nez, pris son sac, éteignis et ferma la porte à clé. Elle arpenta le couloir faiblement éclairé jusqu'a ce retrouvé face à une autre porte vitré. Une lueur laissait paraître que quelqun était encore la. Elle l'ouvrit et vit un secrétaire encore au travail.

" Charles? Vous travailler encore tard ce soir! Le dénommé Charles leva la tête et lui sourit.

- Oui en effet Mlle Southerlyn veut ces notes recopiées pour le procès de demain!

- Comme si elle ne pouvait pas le faire elle même! Répliqua Scottie excédée

- Oh! Vous savez je suis payez pour ça Melle Fold! Si vous chercher M. Mc Coy cela fait bien une heure qu'il est partit! Scottie rougie quelque peut.

- Dommage je voulais lui parlé du procès Moran. Elle soupira

- Désolé que vous ayez perdu tous le monde à été très surpris vous savez! M. Mc Coy le premier il ne pensait pas gagner! Apparemment ça réplique eu l'effet escompté car en voyant un sourire timide ce dessiner sur les lèvres de l'avocate il demanda, C'est ce que vous vouliez savoir n'est-ce pas?

- Ont ne peut rien vous cacher à vous! Bien j'ai mérité une bonne nuit de sommeil Bonne nuit à demain!

- A demain.

C'est avec une certaine rêverie qu'elle arriva à l'ascenseur. Son doigt caressa légèrement le cadran puis ce décida pour le chiffre 2. Lorsque la porte ce s'ouvrit, le couloir était d'un noir d'encre. Elle sortit de l'ascenseur et s'habitua à l'obscurité ambiante. Elle cru alors voir quelqun.

- Qui est la?"

Personne. Pensant à un effet de son imagination elle ce dirigea alors vers une double porte, sorti une clé de sa poche et l'ouvrit. De part et d'autre de la salle qui s'ouvrait devant elle, les rayons de la lune filtrant à travers les fenêtres révélèrent l'empreintes sombres d'une rangé de banc. Elle emprunta l'allée avant de ce retrouvé en plein milieu du parquet. Sa main droite avait alors effleuré une table à sa droite derrière laquelle ce trouvait deux chaise. Son imagination en marche elle se retrouva quelque heure plutôt. En face ce trouvait la juge en charge du dossier "Moran". Elle ce retourna pour faire face à sa petite mine anxieuse mais résolument convaincue puis elle suivit du regard le greffier qui ramenait le morceau de papier fatidique au premier juré. Sa voix résonna alors dans ça tête.

"COUPABLE"

Elle baissa les yeux avant de ce retourné vers la table du ministère publique vide pour essayer d'apercevoir dans ça mémoire le visage du Substitut Jack Mc Coy. Elle vit alors une masse noir étendu par terre.

L'inspecteur Briscoe rentra dans l'ascenseur avant d'appuyer sure le chiffre 2 du cadran. Le couloir était éclairé comme en plein jour et des policiers étaient en faction devant la chambre 5 du palais qui avait vu déjà plusieurs procès de cours suprême. Il franchit les portes de la salle et se dirigea vers son collègue qui interrogeait une femme qu'il reconnu aisément grâce à sa chevelure indiscipliné en queue de cheval et a son indémodable tailleur gris souris.

" Scottie? Eddie?

- Ha! Lenny Ca ma tout l'air d'être un Homicide! Balle en plein cœur! Elle lui a traversé littéralement le corps Mais ce n'est pas tous la victime semble être George Murray le Premier juré de l'affaire Moran!

L'inspecteur Green était un grand gaillard noir avec ses sautes d'humeurs et ses méthodes peu orthodoxe mais pour Briscoe il était de loin le meilleur coéquipier qu'il n'est jamais eu.

- Le premier juré?? Bon sang voilà quelqun qui n'a pas apprécié le verdict! Et toi?? Demanda Lenny en regardant l'avocate qui préféra regardez ces pied plutôt que l'inspecteur

- C'est elle qui a découvert le corps et m'a appeler! Lenny fronça les sourcils

- Et qu'étais-tu venu faire sur les lieux du crime?

La jeune avocate sembla embarrassez. Lenny appréciait grandement cette petite femme qu'il avait finit par considéré comme sa fille à défaut de pouvoir ce réconcilier avec la sienne. Avocate souvent commis d'office avant de s'établir a son compte il l'avait connu lors d'une affaire peut singulière qui lui avait aussi valut sa première confrontation avec Jack Mc Coy qui était assisté par sa cousine Abbie Carmichael à l'époque. Depuis les deux coéquipiers s'entendait avec elle comme "Frère et Père" qui les amenaient donc très souvent à être extrêmement protecteurs.

- Alors ?

Scottie ce pinça les lèvres puis ce décida enfin à affronter le regard inquisiteur de son ainé.

- Et Bien j'étais dans mon bureau à finir mon rapport sur l'affaire «Moran», pour mes archives. J'ai quitté mon bureau vers 22h15 comme d'habitude et j'ai voulu passé voir Jack pour que l'ont parle du verdict comme nous le faisons souvent après chaque procès ou nous nous affrontons. Mais exceptionnellement il n'était pas là! Alors j'ai un peu discuté avec Charles, le secrétaire de Séréna et je suis descendu...

Ses yeux replongèrent vers ses chaussures vernis noir. Jamais avec des talons...Elle avait plutôt l'impression de marché sur la pointe des pieds avec ce genre de chaussures qui n'en étaient pas d'allieurs!!

- Et en suite? demanda Lenny calmement en essayant de réfréné ces ardeur policière pour que Scottie ne ce sente pas en interrogatoire forcé...

- Ensuite...Je...Je suis obligé de vous le dire? demanda-t-elle avec une petite moue

- Tu a confiance en nous non? Si tu veux que l'ont t'aide il faut tous nous dire! Fit gentiment Eddie voyant que Lenny ne pourrait pas répondre « aussi gentiment ». Elle soupira puis regarda Eddie.

- J'ai la clé de cette chambre. J'y viens souvent pour m'y retrouvé seule pour réfléchir et le plus souvent je préfère y resté dans le noir. Je sais c'est bizarre mais sa m'aide...Ont peut dire que cette "pratique" est, à peu de chose près, du à 80 de ma réussite ont va dire. Je ne fais pas que me recueillir. J'étudie point par point tous le procès et j'en tire des conclusions sur les fautes éventuelles que j'ai commises. Et malheureusement il ce trouve, comme par hasard, que le procès « Moran » c'est déroulé dans cette salle ! Ce qui a été plus facile pour me remémoré le procès.

Elle déglutit péniblement.

- je suis donc entré, je suis allez au milieu de la salle, vous trouverez surement une de mes empruntes sur la table du ministère public...J'ai tourné sur moi même et c'est la que j'ai vu une masse noir à terre. Je me suis précipité pour allumé et c'est la que je me suis rendu compte que j'avais marché dans une flaque de sang...Je t'ai tout de suite appelé! Je n'ai même pas voulu revenir vers le cadavre!! Je ne l'est pas tué je vous le jure!!

Des larmes commencèrent à coulé et Eddie la pris dans ces bras.

- C'est fini ont te crois ne t'inquiète pas.

- Qui ta fourni la clé? demanda Lenny plus calme.

- Brody Jones. Un ancien greffier. Il est marié et habite dans le New Jersey. Il a démissionné il y a un mois au début de l'affaire « Moran ».

- Bien ! Tu sais que tu dois faire un test?

- Oui bien sur...

Les deux inspecteurs emmenèrent donc Scottie. La jeune avocate commençaient très mal cette nouvelle affaire mais ce qui lui faisait la plus peur c'est que Lenny et Eddie ne trouve pas de preuves pour la disculpé...Et si Jack Mc Coy gagnai encore une fois, cette affaires serait littéralement la dernières.


End file.
